Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a touch screen therein. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for preventing degradation in luminance in the display device.
Description of the Background
With the development of the information society, display devices for displaying an image are being increasingly required in various forms, and recently, various types of display devices have been used, such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Organic Light Emitting Display Devices (OLEDs), etc.
These display devices provide a touch-based input scheme that enables a user to easily, intuitively, and conveniently input information or an instruction, and such a touch-based input scheme deviates from a conventional input scheme using a button, a keyboard, a mouse, etc.
In order to provide the touch-based input scheme, whether there is a touch done by the user must be able to be recognized, and touch coordinates must be able to be accurately detected.
To this end, in the related art, touch sensing is provided by employing one of various touch schemes, such as a resistive scheme, a capacitive scheme, an electromagnetic induction scheme, an infrared scheme, an ultrasonic scheme, etc.
Further, in the application of a touch screen to a display device, a display device having a touch sensor therein has been developed. In particular, an In-Cell type display device that uses a common electrode formed on a lower substrate as a touch electrode has been developed.
Also, since each touch electrode having the same size usually corresponds to a constant number of sub-pixels, such touch electrodes may not correspond to all the sub-pixels related to the resolution of the display device. That is, some sub-pixels may not have a touch electrode to correspond.